Morning After
by Mayflay
Summary: The best thing about one-night stands? They last only the one night, no lingering feelings, no alterations to your normal life. But what it it could potentially change everything?
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"What do you think?" I shouted, well I thought I was speaking on normal level, but you know how it is when you're drunk, it was probably closer to shouting. I opened my arms and did a little jazz hands.

"Um, it looks great?" I ignored the question mark in his voice and stepped further into my apartment.

"Yeah, so this is the apartment I'm giving out for rent soon. You interested?"

"Sure would beat the dorms," he said while his hand went to massage back of his neck.

"Aha, I know that, I used to live in one. But now I acquired the bigger apartment upstairs and I'm moving there," I babbled, keen on selling the apartment to the guy in front of me. "And this one comes fully furnished! You see the bed? It's heavenly, I swear!"

I glanced towards my bed in the medium-sized studio I was currently inhabiting. "Actually, why don't you test it, it might get you even more interested!"

I didn't wait for an answer, instead I just grabbed his hand and led him to my king-sized bed. I assumed he was pretty tanked himself as he didn't protest, just flopped onto his back and dragged me with him.

We were just laying there, next to each other, and then suddenly we were kissing.

I almost got stuck in my shirt. So did he.

I couldn't wait for him to get his boxer briefs down; I just went for it. My hand started traveling from his hard stomach lower and lower until I finally found the goal. I grabbed him and he grunted to my neck.

I wasn't over him anymore, he was on me now. We were naked and even in my drunk mind I knew clearly what was happening. I didn't know where I got the mental strength to reach for my nightstand and the condom I knew was there simultaneously as he was stroking my throbbing clit. I moaned and ripped the condom free from its package. I pulled away from his touch and gave it to him.

Pleasure, so much pleasure. So much better than ever before. Was that loud moan really me?

Hands everywhere. I tried to grasp onto something, anything to hold me grounded.

"Harder, harder!"

I dragged my nails down his back, his grunts getting louder.

Such intense pleasure wave rocked my body that I couldn't even scream. My mouth fell open but no voice came out. The orgasm was so long, so powerful I couldn't handle it but at the same time I hoped it would never end.

Darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the most cuddliest feeling ever. I was warm, almost overly so, and when I stretched my arm, fingers closed around my own. Wait a minute, what? Suddenly a flashback or a few hit me and I noticed the feeling of my back touching something warm. And my legs being tangled. Shit.

Based on the breathing he was still asleep, so I just opened my eyes and stared straight ahead of me. So I had a one-night- stand. I was secretly proud of myself, this was my first one ever. Besides, the couple hook-ups I had last year with he-who-shall-not-be-named, this was also the second person I ever had sex with. Finally! Second person… The hell was him name though? I had absolutely no idea.

The sex was good? I thought so from what little I could remember from last night. I didn't remember how exactly I met him at the party or why I thought it was a good time to play real-estate agent in the middle of the night. We used a condom, of that I was sure.

Okay Bella, he is still sleeping, better get out of the bed before that. The last thing I wanted to do was make this anymore awkward than it potentially could be. I tried to move towards the edge of the bed, inch by inch, but his grip on my waist didn't falter. I wiggled a bit more and finally I was far enough for his arm to drop to the mattress. I got quickly on my feet and lift my nightshirt from the floor where it must have dropped from my bed. I got quickly dressed and focused on locating my cell. The world spun a little but now was not the time to wallow in my imminent hangover. In the small place between my bed and my sofa table was a pile of clothes. There was also my cell, the little light blinking, indicating I had new messages. I also couldn't help but notice the opened bottle of champagne on the table as I absent-mindedly scrolled through my notifications.

 **Alice:** where the hell are youuuuuuu?

 **Me:** well oops

 **Alice:** something you'd like to open up to me about? ;)

 **Me:** maybe later

 **Alice:** alright, we had our own suspicions, but okay, this is not over

 **Me:** I might've drunk a little bit too much…

 **Alice:** that happens…

 **Alice:** we going for hangover cure and then finish the group assignment in few hours, you still in?

 **Me:** ***** thumps up*

Now what? I ran to my bathroom to make sure I didn't have raccoon eyes. Of course I did. Good thing no one saw me with them. Now that I was presentable enough, time to face the music.

When I got out I saw he was still asleep. Fuck. This was all new situation for me. I had never had any guy staying over at my place. What was the protocol for kicking someone out? But first he had to wake up.

Deciding to grab the bull by the horns, I started putting the wine glasses to sink and bottles (we had drunk two bottles?) away, making more noise than necessary. Finally, I could see some movement.

"Morning!" I said brightly from the safeness of my kitchenette. Okay so it was in the same room but there was an island separating it.

"Morning," he muttered, with a scratched voice.

"Water?" I asked, aware of the somewhat dry air in my apartment. I could be nice even if I wanted to get him out soon.

"Sure, please."

I grabbed a bottle and walked with it to my bed. He thanked me and I sat back on my side. Shit, what should I say now?

"I'm never getting all these knots away from my hair," I started as I twirled my hair.

"Heh, sorry about that." Don't talk about last night, I begged in my mind. That would be kind of awkward.

"So, um, I need to go finish my group work for my marketing class in an hour. What a pain, huh?" Please take a hint and go away.

"Um yeah, I actually have a class today too. Finance." Great and all but now's not the time for small talk.

"Oh sounds like a nice way to spend your morning after." Shit, I didn't mean morning after as in after sex but after drinking. Maybe he realized that?

"Isn't it?" I could hear his smirk without looking at him. I actually kind of avoided looking at his face. I mean, who knows what I could see there. I wanted this to be a no-strings-attached kind of thing and no feelings of any kind mixed there. But he had a nice body, toned and all. Nice hair for grabbing too, not too short and this kind of brown but with multiple colors. Maybe like bronze, if that's even a hair color.

"I suppose."

He massaged his neck again and rose from the bed. "So I guess I should get going then."

"Yeah I guess." Nonchalant, no feelings. Perfect. I sounded confident enough, like I wasn't freaking out a little inside. I didn't do awkward.

He started putting clothes on and I sneaked to kitchen to take back his glass.

"Do you have everything with you?" I asked and walked towards my door. He patted his clothes and nodded.

"Well, I probably see you around," I finally said and kept my distance from him. He looked a bit disgruntled and confused but opened my door and muttered a goodbye.

The second the door slammed shut my inner neat-freak woke up. I ripped the sheets from my bed, put all the trash (used condom and its package) away and went to take a much needed shower. My sexhair really was out of this world. After all that Icollapsed on my fatboy. Putting on new sheets would require too much energy but I needed sleep before meeting my friends.

When it was finally time to move, my hangover had hit hard. As in I-could-puke-if-I-knew-how –hard. I carefully rose from my fatboy, grabbed my keys and wallet and hurried outside. Maybe fresh air would help clear my head before I saw my friends?

No such luck. They were already waiting me outside the building. All three of them, grinning.

"So who wants to start with the interrogation, Bella or Rose?" Alice was first to speak, without anyone saying as much as a hello beforehand. But I saw my escape!

"Hold on a sec, Rose what? What did you do?" I was normally the only one who ever got over-the-top at the parties, or had anything gossipy-worthy happen in our group.

"Rose disappeared a little after you, we couldn't get a hold of her," Angela told. "Alice and I tried to find her around one o'clock but she was nowhere, didn't answer our texts, nothing."

"I was just too drunk! I went home. I actually saw your texts and I tried to answer but I couldn't hit the send! I mean when I woke up today, I had all my clothes on and I still had the text I was trying to send on my phone screen," Rose exclaimed. So that wasn't really anything new or scandalous. Crap. Now the eyes were on me.

"So, oops?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't hard to figure out what happened when both you and Edward disappeared at the same time from the party. Alice and I looked for you a little while but then when some sophomores where also looking for him, we decided to just have fun," Angela explained.

So Edward huh? A sophomore, at that. Younger than me. I knew no one by that name. I tried not to be disappointed about the fact that he wasn't a successful jock or one of the decent frat boys. I wasn't hung up on status symbols, or that I had been trying to tell myself my whole life. I didn't want to be one of those gold-digging, attention-graving whores but I really couldn't deny the fact that more often than not, I was attracted to boys/men with some sort of authority, in college it usually meant that the object of my crush was one of the big men on campus.

I mean, I wasn't overly popular or anything, but I was well enough known and liked. I had a lot of friends outside my best friend group and I craved excitement and meeting new people. But not once had I felt even an ounce of attraction towards someone who wasn't considered somewhat popular. I hated that part of myself. I was also sure to never mention that to anyone but I think my friends all had come to know my taste in men. I could blame all the alpha male books I've read but…

"So that was his name?"

"Oh my god, Bella, so it was that kind of thing then?" I wasn't sure who it was, they were all gaping at me and making unidentified noises. I couldn't handle all that cacophony with the headache I was suffering from.

Later when we were in the cafeteria putting food on our plates, Alice turned to me.

"So can I ask; how many people woke up at your place this morning?"

I kept my focus in the food in front of me when I answered. "Two, if you have to know."

When I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, she was nodding and smiling quite happily.

"I'm happy for you." She didn't need to say it out loud, but I knew what she meant. She was happy I was finally getting over my previous hook-up. Alice was the one who had to listen to my drunk blabbering about him and before that bring me spare clothes to his apartment. Please don't make me recount that event. It was humiliating.

By the time I was sitting down, the little appetite I had had before had been replaced with nausea.

"Bella why do you keep taking food hangover when you know you can't eat it?" Rose asked as she looked at me stirring my uneaten soup.

* * *

 _Edward Cullen has sent you a friend request._

God no! Well at least now I knew his whole name. But what did I need that for? How did he know _my_ whole name? Had my reputation perceived me? But more importantly, didn't he realize that this was just a one-night stand? As in no further contact?

In the end I put off accepting the request for three hours. I didn't know why I made it to be such a big deal. It took another hour when a message came through. I put off opening it for another hour. Had I been too subtle this morning? Did he not feel my "coldness"? My previous hook-up, who I actually was very much into, had called me jokingly-but-not cold. During after-sex-cuddle.

 _Hey, I wasn't sure if you were on the pill but I just got a flashback from last night and I think the condom kinda slipped at one point. So maybe you want to take a morning after pill?_

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is little something I had in my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. What do you think, another chapter? I'm thinking this is going to be a short-ish, around 10 chapters maybe.


End file.
